Even the Bravest
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Even the bravest rangers get scared...


Even the bravest

Author Note: Hello! This is notanormalpie here with my first Jia fanfic! JAYMIA FOREVER! Enjoy!

"Water..." Mike gasped, "I need water..."

"Michael, we've only been hiking for ten minutes," Mia raised an eyebrow at him, "suck it up, oh tough one."

"Do not..." he gasped for air, "don't call me Michael."

"Knock it off you two," Antonio rolled his eyes at them.

"Come on, Mikey," Emily acted as if he was a dog, "come here! You can do it, boy! Come on!"

"Oh, shut up!" Mike cracked at smile at her.

Suddenly, Jayden stopped. The others crashed into him, the entire group stumbling.

"Whoa!" Kevin protested, "what happened?"

"The Sanzu River," Jayden pointed to the ground, "it's seeping in!"

He took of his shirt, and Mia caught her breath. He was so fit...

"I wonder if Antonio would take off his shirt," Emily gazed at her crush.

The Pink Ranger watched as Jayden tore off pieces of his red shirt. He handed it to his team, instructing them to soak up the water. Mia didn't want to ruin the shirt piece, but she did as she was told. She was soaking it like the others when she noticed it running down the hill where they were.

Moving down, she started to catch it. But when she moved her leg, the ground disappeared. The girl's throat forgot how to work, so she fell toward the river, nothing to hold onto nothing down the hill.

Just as she was about to drop into the air, Emily gasped, "Mia!" Her best friend grabbed her hand, holding on tight.

Looking up, the others gasped. Mia noticed Jayden's pale face as he scrambled over to her. Taking Mia's hand, he commanded, "Emily, Mike, go find a branch."

Kevin and Antonio started down, but Jayden shook his hand. Mia's eyes were full of fear, her body shaking.

"Hold on," he tried to keep her calm, "Mike and Em are coming. Everything's going to be alright."

"We got it!" Mike raced to Jayden, holding a thick branch, Emily had his heels.

"Grab on," Jayden held on the branch as her fingers started to slip.

Mia was frozen in terror. Suddenly, she lost her grip.

"NO!" he screamed.

"Jayden!" she screamed, hitting the rabid gray water.

Barely hesitating, the Red Ranger dove in after her. He fought the current, and she zipped by. Grabbing her wet black hair, he firmly but gently got her by him in the water. Using his legs and free arm, he grabbed a nearby jagged rock in the water. He gripped it with one arm, Mia in his other one.

"We've got to swim," Jayden shouted above the crashing river waves, "keep our arms linked."

"I can't!" her eyes were disks, "I'm too scared!"

"Mia, we're going to be okay," he assured, "don't worry. We've got to swim if we are!"

"But..." a tear streamed down her cheek, "but what if we aren't? What if you aren't?"

"I will," he assured her, "we're both going to make it together!"

"But..."

"Mia," he offered her his hand, "trust me. Take my hand, and I will never let you go."

Their eyes met, and she nodded, trusting him. Grabbing his hand, she pushed off the rock. They both fought the current, and Jayden's strong grip kept her from slipping. Suddenly, a wave sent them toward the water fall. Their grip was knocked, and she let go.

He was grabbing the slipping land, terrified. She pushed herself onto land, stumbling to him.

"Take my hand!" she yelled, holding out her hand.

"No," Jayden tried to keep a hold, "save yourslef."

"I will never leave you!" she hollered, "now grab my hand! We're going to make it through together!"

Smiling, he was about to reach. That's when a wave made him start to desend. Wildly, she grabbed his hand. Holding on tight, she struggled to pull him. That's when two hands grabbed her waist. Looking behind her, she saw Emily behind her. Antonio held onto her, Mike held onto him, and Kevin held onto him.

With her might, Mia held on to her crush and pulled. The others yanked, and finally, he was on land. They all puffed, catching their breath.

"Are you okay?" Mia asked Jayden, who was ontop of her.

"Yeah."

"Great," she smiled, "now please get off me."

Smiling bashfully, he lifted his dripping self up. Weak, Mia tried to keep up with the team, who was hiking back to The Shiba House. Emily was weak, already stumbling openly. Antonio smiled, shot Mike the _Back off _look, then picked Emily up and carried her on his back.

Jayden noticed Mia's weakness, and soon she was in the same position on his back. Emily and Mia looked at each other and squealed to each other silently.

_Our crushes are carrying us, _Emily gushed silently, mouthing to Mia, _oh my gosh! _

_I _know _right? _Mia mouthed back.

Back at The Shiba House, the others were playing the Zord game while Jayden and Mia warmed up in towels, watching TV on the couch. A wave of tiredness swept over the Pink Ranger suddenly, every bone aching and her eyes closing. Yawning, she leaned against the Red Ranger and fell asleep.

He was the bravest of them. But even Jayden was afraid that his heart would melt.

Author Note: Review! Jias, I know you're there! :D


End file.
